


desperation.

by NOiSE_wav



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOiSE_wav/pseuds/NOiSE_wav
Summary: Elesis and Add try to clear a dungeon together, but are both overwhelmed by monsters. Feeling helpless, Elesis does the only thing she can think of to get the two of them out of their predicament.





	desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergent of the crimson avenger wiki for elesis and allusions to add's time tracer/diabolik esper background!

Held down by stone golems and constantly being cursed by glitter necromancers, the redhead doesn’t even realize she’s slowly dying  — doesn’t  _ care _ for it; she’s too preoccupied worrying for the safety of another.

 

Lifting her head up as best she can, she tries to wriggle out of the grasp of the monsters. “Add? Add!” he was cornered, and it seemed he didn’t have enough mana to use his dynamos like he wanted to. Their eyes lock for a moment, but Elesis’ head is quickly slammed back down into the pavement, eliciting a cry of pain from her. Add’s face contorts with anger at the treatment of his ally, and retaliates as best he can. “You bastards..!”

 

Elesis curses herself for being so weak. She had finally gotten to know Add through stories around the campfire and clearing dungeons together, and yet here they were in a life or death situation. Trying to kick the golem off of her, she stretches her arm towards her sword and grabs it. Beginning to chip away at the stupid semi-sentient rock, she looks towards Add desperately. “Add!—” but her words are cut short as she sees him being held up by his throat by a glitter spearman. His hands are too busy clawing at the arms of the spearman to properly command his dynamos. “No — Add!” She doesn’t know what to do — she’s helpless as she’s forced to sit by and watch her friend suffer. “Let him go! Let him go, damn you!” she shouts.

 

Her demands fall on deaf ears though, and considering her own predicament, she wasn’t even in a position to  _ make _ demands. Add’s mouth is agape as he struggles and gasps for air. If he didn’t die of suffocation, he would die from his neck getting crushed. There was only one thing to do.

 

Reaching towards the Dark El in her pocket, she stares at the black gem with a mixture of emotions. They had gathered a corrupted shard and originally were going to get it purified, but a much more dangerous and immediate situation was at hand. El brought created the world as they knew it.. even if Add could manipulate the space, the power of the El would always return it to its original state. Absorbing the power of an El shard already seemed like a monumental task — to take in the power of the gem that created the very land you stood on? But to take in a tainted shard.. was it even possible? Would she even live? None of those questions mattered as both she and Add would die if she didn’t act.

 

Shoving the Dark El inside of her chest, she began to whimper and scream in pain. Add’s eyes immediately dart to Elesis’ body; she was hunched over and clutching her chest. He wants to scream her name, but all that comes out is an almost inaudible murmur — a whisper as her name flutters away.

 

The screaming sets aside for a moment, and her body is limp on the ground, motionless. Add’s worst fears play in his mind as he tries to get to the knight. “El..e..sis…” he croaks — and then, suddenly,  **laughter** . It starts off as a chuckle, but becomes progressively more sinister and psychotic.

 

Elesis gets up completely unfazed, and the monsters around her die from the aura she exudes. Rushing towards Add with adrenaline coursing through her veins and a furious yet anxious smile on her face. Jumping up in the air, she swings her body around as her sword doubles in size and takes on a more demonic look before slamming her sword through her enemies and creating a crater in the ground. The monsters all die, and Add is released as he gasps for breath. “Elesis..?” he asks.

  
She stands amongst the carnage for a moment before turning to Add with a crazed smile on her face. “Hey, Add… Is this what power is? Ahaha… _ AHAHA _ ! This power.. with this power, I can save us and kill anything that stands in our way...” Add had only managed to go to his alternate past a few times, always wishing that it would lead to another world. He was on the brink of insanity (but wasn’t he always?), but at least now he wouldn’t be alone in his down spiral of madness.


End file.
